


Clisaac Miracle

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Clisaac Cuteness, Humor, Multi, Simulator Miracle, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: Another "what if" piece. I will not spoil anything for my readers. All I can say is, enjoy. =)This work dedicated to Sam and all lovers of Clisaac and The Orville.Writer's Note: This may be a far out there idea, but that is what makes it fun, and even more fun to read.





	Clisaac Miracle

Claire Finn was sitting at her desk in sick bay reading a segment about Xelayans and their strength even though she had gotten to see Talla's level of strength beforehand and picked up a banana she had gotten from the food simulator in her office, taking a bite and chewing slowly, very much engrossed in the article she was reading, and then swallowed the piece she was eating. Once she did however, Claire blinked as she felt sick to her stomach, and covered her mouth, jumping out of her chair and vomiting into a trash can beside her desk just as Nurse Park passed her open door and stopped as he saw Claire breathing hard and moving away from the trash can. "Uhh...Dr. Finn?... Is everything alright? Can I get you some water?", Nurse Park asked, coming to Claire's side and helping her to her feet. Claire shook her head no and smiled, patting Nurse Park on the arm. "No. No, it is okay. I am alright. Just umm...take the rest of the day off alright?", Claire said, insistently but gently pushing Nurse Park out the door and he left, leaving Claire alone in sick bay. Claire breathed out and clapped her hands together softly as she muttered to herself, walking over to a series of cabinets. "It can't be...Just can't be.", Claire said to herself, opening a medicine cabinet in the room and grabbing a small box from inside and throwing the box itself into the garbage after hiding it's contents underneath her green and black uniform coat as she left sick bay and went to the simulator she always went to with Isaac, and once the doors closed, she spoke out loud. "Simulate women's bathroom...", Claire said, the simulator showing a women's bathroom and Claire stepped into a stall, shutting the door and latching it closed. Minutes later, Claire left the bathroom stall, hiding something small inside her uniform coat. "End simulation.", Claire said as she left the simulator and walked briskly back to sick bay, and entered her office where she would lock the door behind her and sat at her desk, placing a pregnancy test on top of it with the screen down as she waited patiently and talked to herself. "You have been a mom twice now and you still get nervous waiting for a pregnancy test result. What would your own mother think, woman?", Claire said, shaking her head as she leaned back in her chair and tapped her finger tips together. A few minutes later, Claire calculated that the test result was ready and sighed nervously, turning the test over and lifting it to see the result. It was positive.

Claire sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before nervously setting the test back on the top of her desk and tapped a key on her computer. "Claire to Commander Grayson.", Claire said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Commander Grayson here. What can I do for you, Claire?", Kelly's voice came from the computer's speaker and Claire swallowed before speaking. "Umm, could I see you in your quarters please?...Right away.", Claire said, waiting patiently for Kelly's answer and she soon got a reply. "Yes, of course. But are you okay? Your voice sounds a little off.", Kelly said, concern evident in her voice. "Yeah. I'm...I'm fine. I will be right there.", Claire said, tapping a button to end the call and quickly headed out of her office to go to Kelly's quarters, leaving the positive test on top of her desk in plain sight. Claire got to Kelly's quarters and simply walked right inside, causing Kelly to look up from her seat at a desk and her face took on one of utter concern as she got up and walked over to Claire, leading her to the white couch and sitting her down. "Claire, what is going on? Can I get you something to drink? A glass of wine perhaps?", Kelly asked, turning and was about to head over to the food synthesizer when Claire spoke up. "A glass of water please, Kelly.", Claire said, her voice catching and she cleared her throat, clutching her hands on her lap as Kelly nodded slowly and went over to the food synthesizer, getting herself a glass of wine and a glass of water for Claire , and returned with both, sitting next to Claire and looking at her patiently. Claire held her glass of water, staring right the rim before taking a sip and looking right at Kelly. "I have something I have to say, but I didn't know who else to go to and...", Claire began, Kelly placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling with encouragement and kindness. "You can tell me anything. Now spill the beans.", Kelly said, taking a sip of wine just as Claire answered her question. "...I'm pregnant...", Claire said, and she watched Kelly freeze with the wine glass still at her mouth as her eyes were wide. Kelly soon blinked and slowly set the wine glass on the table before taking Claire's glass of water and setting it on the table as well, and turned back to look Claire. "Claire...how did he...", Kelly said, referring to Isaac, before stopping herself and gesturing to Claire's stomach and then started to speak more. "I mean...he doesn't have a...", Kelly continued, gesturing down to her lap to suggest what they both knew already about Isaac's natural Kaylon form.

Claire nodded gently and held up her hands as she shrugged. "I don't know, Kelly. I am as surprised as you, maybe more so and...I don't know how this is even possible.", Claire said as Kelly stood up from the couch, both women trying to think of how the impossible became possible, and Kelly paced back and forth slowly. "Okay so...Somehow, Isaac got you pregnant-", Kelly began, as the door slid open right as she said "pregnant", Talla walking in at the exact moment and the door slid closed behind her as she stared in shock. "Oh...my..god! Who is pregnant!?...Oh my god...Kelly are you pregnant!? OH MY GOD! Have you told Ed!?", Talla exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands, only to have Kelly wave her hands frantically. "Oh my god! No! No, no, I'm not pregnant, Talla! Claire is! Claire is pregnant.", Kelly said, Talla's jaw dropping open as she turned her focus to Claire and walked over, sitting right next to her and taking her hand. "Claire...you're pregnant?", Talla asked, her mouth in a big smile and happy tears in her eyes. Claire grinned and nodded yes, her free hand resting on her stomach as Talla grinned in return and Kelly walked over to join them, the three squealing as they had a group hug right on the couch.  
In another part of the ship, Gordon Malloy and John LaMarr were walking along the corridor to sick bay to talk to Claire and walked inside. Gordon looked around at the empty sick bay and went to Claire's office where the door was half open and walked in as he spoke. "Hey, Claire. Sorry to bother you but-", Gordon started and then saw the office was empty and blinked, John looking over his shoulder as he spoke. "She isn't here. That's odd, isn't it? Claire is supposed to be on duty today right?", John asked as they both stepped inside the office, but Gordon did not answer right away. Gordon stepped up to the desk and picked up the abandoned pregnancy test and slowly turned around, holding it up to show John it was positive, and both men stared at each other before quickly bolting out of the office and sick bay, running as fast as they could to the upper level to get to the bridge. They ran along the corridor and exclaimed loudly at the same time as they blazed past other crew members. "LOOK OUT! COMING THROUGH!!!!", yelled John and Gordon, both jumping into the air and over a very confused Yaphet, who was on his way to another part of the Orville, who then yelled after them. "Guys, where is the fire!? Damn jokers...probably another prank...", Yaphet said, shaking his blob self side to side like a human would shake their head and continued on his way. John and Gordon bumped each other now and then as they ran up the stairs leading to the bridge, and soon reached it, yelling like excited children as they approached Captain Ed Mercer in his chair. "OH MY GOOOOOD, ED! Did you know!? Has she told you yet!?", Gordon yelled as John joined him. "YES! TELL US! Has she told you yet!?", John exclaimed, both men carrying on until Ed spoke over them. "Hey! HEY! GUYS! Slow down! What are you talking about?", Ed held up both hands as he looked between the two, very much confused, as other crew members on the bridge turned around to look at what the commotion was all about. Gordon took a breath and spoke as calmly as he could. "Ed...look at this! We found this in sick bay, in Claire's office. Has Kelly told you she is pregnant yet!?", Gordon said, grinning as he showed Ed the positive pregnancy test, which made Ed stare at it and then at Gordon as he stumbled through his words, very confused. "Buh!? I...We have not even...We...We haven't even had sex! It couldn't be Kelly! Oh my god!", Ed exclaimed, raising his hands and holding his head as the other crew members, except Bortus, started buzzing with excitement about what was said.

After a momentary shock, Ed eventually got up from his chair, also snatching the test from Gordon. "Bortus, you have the comm.", Ed said, leaving the bridge and heading out for a walk, soon coming across Kelly as she was heading towards the bridge after talking to Claire. "Kelly! You have to tell me. Are you...pregnant?", Ed asked, his voice half squeaking at the word, and Kelly raised both hands and shook her head. "NO! No, Ed, it isn't me who is pregnant, it is...It's Claire. Wait...how did you find out so quick?", Kelly asked, curious and then spotted the test in Ed's hand. "Oh my god, Gordon and John showed you the test, didn't they?", Kelly asked, an amused smile touching her face as she figured out the answer and Ed gave a nod, making Kelly laugh. "Oh of course. Those two...Well. Claire is going to sit down with Ty and Marcus...and then tell Isaac.", Kelly said, pursing her lips softly as Ed sighed. "Well we already know the boys will take it very well...But Isaac...There is no way to gauge how he will react.", Ed said, Kelly nodding and the two went to the bridge together, taking their respective chairs and Bortus returning to his. In another part of the ship, Claire paced in her bedroom with the door closed, while Isaac, Ty and Marcus were all in the living area waiting for her, and Claire wrung her hands softly as she paced. "Okay, Claire...You can do this...You are just telling your two sons and their Kaylon father figure that you are pregnant...No sweat...", Claire blew a soft breath out and opened the door to her bedroom, stepping out with a smile as she spoke, Ty and Marcus looking at her from the couch while Isaac tilted his head lightly. "Okay, sorry for the wait, you three. Now, I have something very important to tell you so I will just get it out now, so...here goes...", Claire began and took a breath in and then exhaled softly as she said the three words she told Kelly. "I am...pregnant.", Claire said, smiling widely and did not have to wait long to find out the boy's reactions. "YAY! MOMMY IS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!", yelled Ty as he bolted off the couch and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, while Marcus got up with a big smile. "Congratulations, mom! Wait...you are seeing Isaac, how are you...?", Marcus said as he was smiling but also very confused as to how this even happened, and Claire looked from her boys to Isaac, who had tilted his silver head in wonder. "Doctor. If I may...what is..."pregnant" ?", Isaac asked, his silver hands moving out slightly with his fingers spread, and Claire smiled and chuckled softly, knowing she would have to explain it to the adorably innocent Kaylon at a later point of time, but first looked to her boys. "I will explain later, Isaac. Boys, why don't you watch TV? Isaac, if you could stay with them, please.", Claire said, smiling as the boys sat down to watch TV with Isaac and she tapped her comm on her wrist. "Claire to Kelly, Talla, Ed, Gordon, and John. Meet me in Kelly's quarters for a little chat please.", Claire said, walking out of her quarters and to Kelly's, where they all arrived at the same moment, with only John and Gordon huffing from running down, and the group went into the room. Kelly and Talla both sat on the couch with huge smiles on their faces, while Ed stood with John and Gordon side by side as Claire spoke.

"Okay so...you all know the good news now. That I am pregnant, and when I told the boys, Isaac was present and asked what that means. I thought perhaps having you all here, we could figure out how the impossible became possible.", Claire said, smiling as she looked at the group, and Gordon was the first to speak up. "Claire...How do you know the baby is even Isaac's? You can tell us if you have been sleeping with someone else. We won't tell Isaac, promise.", Gordon said, smiling even as Claire gave him a straight faced look while Kelly and Talla gasped loudly from the couch. Claire then bent down and removed a shoe as she spoke. "Gordon...You are my friend and coworker, and I love you as a friend, but...", Claire stated before throwing her shoe at Gordon's head, where it connected with a satisfying thud as she raised her voice. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!", she yelled, and Kelly and Talla bit their bottom lips, trying not to laugh out loud. Gordon groaned out loud as the shoe made contact, and rubbed his forehead, speaking as he massaged the area. "Ow!!!! What was that for?", Gordon asked, only to be smacked over the head by John immediately after and Claire sighed softly and composed herself then before she spoke up. "Look, Gordon, I am not John. I'm not the kind of person who just sleeps with everyone I see.", Claire said, and John looked at her with wide eyes and held both his hands up. "Damn, Doctor! Why are you attacking me!? I didn't say anything!", John said, and Claire raised an eyebrow at him before giggling a little and looking away. The only one who remained calm was Ed, who had a hand on his mouth, deep in thought as he stared out the window, and soon the others looked to him quietly, Claire stepping forward towards Gordon and grabbing her shoe back from the floor and slipping it on as Ed spoke. "I think I may know how this happened...", Ed said, everyone else looking at him curiously as he resumed speaking. "Claire...when you have had sex with Isaac in the simulator, he took on a simulated human body. I think that not only did the simulator simulate a human body, it also must have simulated real semen also. If it can simulate actual liquids, then it must be able to do that too.", Ed said, looking to Claire, who looked at him in genuine surprise and rested a hand on her stomach as she considered what he said. "Then this baby...is a literal miracle.", Claire said, Ed giving her a confirming nod and a smile. "This baby is indeed a miracle. Now...go and talk to Isaac so he understands what is happening.", Ed said, Kelly and Talla getting up from the couch and both enveloping Claire in a hug, followed by Ed, John and Gordon before releasing Claire and letting her leave to go and talk to Isaac. Once Claire was gone, Talla and Kelly looked at each other and squealed excitedly, hugging each other and began to chatter excitedly as they left the room, leaving the men to look at each other confused before they left also.

Claire reached her quarters and went inside, smiling as she entered when she saw Isaac sitting on the couch with Ty and Marcus, and cleared her throat. "Marcus. Would you take Ty to the simulator? Have some fun, and then come back for dinner okay? I will make your favorite dessert too.", Claire said as Marcus nodded and motioned Ty to follow him out into the hall and to the simulator. Claire walked over to the couch and sat next to Isaac, gently taking his silver hand in hers and he looked at her before tilting his head curiously. "So Isaac...about earlier. Pregnant means that a woman is carrying a baby. Babies happen when two biologicals have sex. You and I are...having a baby.", Claire said, smiling brilliantly at Isaac as he tilted his head the other way before looking at their hands and then back at Claire. "And what is a...baby, Doctor?", Isaac asked, genuinely not knowing what a baby was, though he now understood a little of what pregnancy was. Claire could not contain herself and giggled softly at Isaac's question, resting her forehead on his shoulder armor for a moment or two before raising her head up again and composing herself, though a smile remained on her face. "Isaac, a baby is just a very small human being. Umm...Oh. Here.", Claire grinned and got up, quickly going into her room and coming back with a photo album. Sitting down next to Isaac, she opened the album and showed him a series of pictures, motioning to one of a newborn Marcus. "This was Marcus as a baby...and here is one of Ty.", Claire said as she turned the pages of the album, her eyes glowing with pride at her two beautiful boys and then looked at Isaac. Isaac looked at Claire with the tilt of his head before looking back at the picture of a newborn Ty, his silver fingers very gently running over the protective screen, tracing the shape of Ty in his little blanket. "I do not understand something. How is it possible that I got you..pregnant, Doctor?", Isaac asked, rather confused, and Claire chuckled softly, taking the album and closed it as she answered his question. "Well...Captain Mercer came up with a great theory for that very subject. He thinks that perhaps the simulator did more than simulate just your human appearance. He thinks that it must have also caused real semen to be created when you were in a human form. I believe it is entirely possible that the Captain is correct and that is how this happened.", Claire said, biting her bottom lip softly and taking Isaac's silver hand and placing it over her stomach, Isaac looking down at their hands and then back at Claire as they enjoyed the moment together.

\--------------------------------------------------Nine Months Later--------------------------------------------------

Claire's pregnancy ran like clock work for the whole nine months, including all of the weird cravings, until finally it was time for her and her family and the crew to meet the newest addition, but Claire had flat out refused to get an ultrasound to find out the gender, preferring it to be a surprise upon delivering the baby. She already had two boys and really wanted to have a girl, but would have been happy with either one so long as the baby was healthy, and this is all she kept in mind as she waited in sick bay with Ed and Kelly by her side as Claire went through preparations to deliver in a blue hospital like gown, managing to keep herself calm through the contractions...all the while squeezing Ed's hand mercilessly while Kelly stood close by, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she tried to resist laughing at Ed's wincing. Claire looked up at Ed then and spoke as calmly as she breathed. "Captain, where the hell is Isaac? You sent him a message on the comm saying it was time, right?", Claire asked, her right hand squeezing Ed's as her left rested on top of her large, pregnant belly. Ed nodded and then groaned as Claire squeezed his hand again, and spoke as normally as he could. "I did, Claire. He will be here soon. He said he was going to get somethi-AHHH geez.", Ed exclaimed loudly as Claire gave a particularly hard squeeze and Kelly gave a light snort of laughter, covering her mouth as she went into a fit of giggles, getting the stink eye from Ed which only made Kelly laugh even harder, and Claire giggled too before groaning as the contractions got closer together. She was about to start yelling into her comm for Isaac to get his silver ass to sick bay when the door slid open, and Isaac entered in his simulated human form, having used a portable device to make it possible. Claire gave Isaac a look of pure relief of his timing and of love, whereas Ed looked at him desperately. "Isaac! Let Claire squeeze your hand instead of mine for a bit! I can't feel my fingers!", Ed said, looking at Isaac pleadingly, while Isaac tilted his head, his brown human eyes taking him in and then took in Ed's hand before looking back at him. "I do not think so, Captain. I will take Claire's left hand. Besides, Commander Grayson seems to be enjoying the sight.", Isaac said very matter of factly as he walked to Claire's left side and took her hand, where she immediately squeezed it, finding his Kaylon strength prevented her from breaking his hand, as Ed started to call him a son of a bitch, but cut off with a yell instead as Claire gave the hardest squeeze yet. Kelly immediately went to Claire's legs, taking a look and gave her a nod. "It's time. You have done this before. Just breathe.", Kelly said, the two women sharing a look as the delivery process began. 

Claire's yells sounded in sick bay for awhile as she breathed and pushed as hard as she could, until finally her yells ceased and were replaced with heavy panting, and a different cry sounded from the bed she was laying on...a little baby's cry. Kelly grinned brightly as she looked up and met Isaac's eye, beckoning him to her side and Isaac released Claire's hand, walking over to Kelly's side where she handed him a pair of scissors while putting a clamp on another section of the umbilical cord, giving him quiet instructions on how to gently cut it, and Isaac did as he was instructed with precision. With a grin, Kelly patted his shoulder and quickly gathered up the blanket she brought and quietly wrapped the baby up, coming to Claire's side as she released Ed's hand with an apologetic smile and looked to Kelly eagerly. "Claire...it is a healthy baby girl.", Kelly said as she gave Claire her newborn daughter, and Claire smiled widely and cried softly, taking in the small infant and softly stroking her small head as she looked up at Isaac, who had came to the side of the bed to have a look for himself. "Well, Isaac...hold your little girl.", Claire said, and Kelly came over, gently arranging Isaac's arms so he could hold the baby, and Claire gently placed their little girl in his arms, Isaac looking down at the now settled little bundle in his arms. "Am I...holding her correctly, Claire?", Isaac asked curiously, as Claire wiped a happy tear from both her eyes and gave him a nod. "You are doing perfectly, Isaac.", Claire said, resting a hand on his arm as Kelly and Ed stood side by side close by. "So Claire, have you a name in mind for her already? You were studying those baby books for months but you wouldn't give us an answer.", Kelly said playfully as Claire chuckled a bit before looking at her. "I was thinking...Genevieve...", Claire said, as Isaac spoke up a moment later. "Amari...Genevieve Amari Finn.", Isaac looked at his little girl and then to Claire as they settled on the name together, choosing Amari as their daughter's middle name. Ed and Kelly both smiled brightly and Claire looked at the two of them. "Oh, I should mention. Isaac and I sort of discussed who we want as the god parents already...we chose you two.", Claire said, giving Kelly and Ed a big smile as Kelly burst into happy tears and nodded, while Ed nursed his hand and gave a brilliant smile in return, motioning Kelly to follow him so Claire and Isaac could spend time with their newborn Genevieve.

Epilogue. Four Years Later.

The sound of small running feet and tiny giggles traveled along the corridor of The Orville and stopped as Claire's voice sounded. "Genevieve Amari Finn. You slow down okay? Mommy doesn't want to lose sight of you as we go to visit daddy on the bridge.", Claire said as she caught up to her and Isaac's now four year old daughter, and knelt down to her level. Genevieve strongly resembled Claire and also Isaac's human form, with Isaac's brown hair and beautiful brown eyes like both her parents, her skin was light brown, and she had a smile that could melt even the toughest Krill's heart. Genevieve only gave her mother a cheeky grin and giggled as she ran towards the staircase that led to the bridge, as Claire smiled and chuckled a bit as she followed behind, both of them heading up the stairs and Genevieve's running sped up as she zipped around the corner and exclaimed loudly. "DADDYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!", Genevieve yelled as she barreled to Isaac at top speed and jumped into his silver lap. As soon as she was old enough to understand a little, Claire explained that Isaac was not a human like she was, and that when she was older, Claire would explain more about how Genevieve came to be. Isaac stopped his work and gently took his daughter right into his lap with one arm holding her steady as he let her press a button for an analysis he was doing at the moment. Talla turned in her seat and watched, giving a chuckle as she watched Isaac with Genevieve, and gave Claire a big smile. "Claire, she is absolutely adorable. How are Ty and Marcus doing with having a little sister to protect?", Talla asked, as the rest of the crew turned to face Claire. "Marcus has already volunteered to attend her first class so he can beat up the first kid who tries to be mean to her about her dad being a Kaylon. I told him he can have words with whoever tries to do that, but that I would deal with the parents. And Ty, well..Ty said the same exact thing, but I told him he was still too young to talk like that.", Claire said, giving a smile as she watched Genevieve wiggle around on Isaac's lap and turn around to wrap her small arms around him, getting smiles from all the crew at the happy family.

**The End. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> More to come. =)
> 
> (Note: The names "Genevieve" and "Amari" both mean "miracle". Thank you goes to Sam for the idea.)


End file.
